The Hotdog Song
by YonderTiger
Summary: Rin learns a new song! Guess what it is! Oneshot


A/N: I have nothing creative to say, so here's the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Oscar Mayer

The leaves on the trees were just starting to change color, signaling the beginning of shorter days, longer nights, and cooler temperatures. Rin stolled down the path in awe as she observed nature changing around her. Every so often, she'd see a bird fly threw the sky, heading south for the winter. Rin would stop to watch it, mouth slightly agape until she was brought back to reality be Jaken's voice demanding she stop daydreaming and keep up. Rin would then put her hands on her hips and stick her tongue out at the toad before running up to Sesshomaru to walk next to him. After a few minutes, she would see another bird, and thus the cycle begin again. When this happened for a fifth time, Ah-Un, who was currently being led be Jaken, decided they were tired of hearing the green youkai's voice, so they kicked him. He flew past Sesshomaru and Rin to land about 10ft. ahead with a loud 'Oomf!'. Rin giggled and looked up at her Lord to see his face still emotionless, but his amber eyes flashing with amusement at the dragon's antics. Jaken got up, brushed himself off, and was just about to scold Ah-Un when Sesshomaru cut him off.

"Quiet, Jaken"

Sesshomaru had caught a scent in the wind. His brother was near. Deciding that this would be another opportune time to capture Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru masked his aura and scent and started in the direction of his brother with Rin and Jaken following behind.

Inuyasha was walking down a path alongside a lake while Kagome was beside him, leading her bicycle with Shippo in the basket. Miroku and Sango were right behind them. Every so often, one could here a slapping sound followed by a voice shouting, "HENTAI!" Inuyasha was becoming more and more annoyed by the second as a result. But that wasn't the only thing causing his current mood. Kagome had been switching back and forth between singing and humming the same stupid song for over an hour.

"Would you cut that out already?" the hanyou yelled, finally losing it.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but it's stuck in my head! I can't help it!" replied Kagome.

"What in the world are you singing anyway? I've never heard that song before."

"It's a song about-"

Suddenly, Kagome stopped talking and was staring at something down the road. Inuyasha then turned around and saw Sesshomaru walked down the path towards them as though he was owned it. The little girl, the toad, and the dragon, Inuyasha noted, were with him.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated coldly, finally reaching them, "hand over Tetsusaiga now and I will spare your life...for now"

"Like hell I will!" Inuyasha retorted angrily while unsheathing his sword.

"So be it" the Taiyoukai said as he too drew his sword.

"Rin, stand back" he said, and when he heard a "Hai, Milord" and her retreating footsteps, Sesshomaru launched his first attack. Rin had fallen back to stand next to Kagome and the others. Through all of the battle cries, she could swear she heard someone singing. Rin turned around to see that Kagome, who was watching the battle attentively, was singing lightly.

"Kagome! Are you still singing that ridiculous song, even with this battle going on?" Sango asked incrediously.

"Well, sorry! I already told you it was stuck in my head!"

Rin approached the group upon hearing Kagome. The little girl was always eager to learn new songs so she could sing them for her Lord and Jaken.

"Lady Kagome?"

Kagome looked down startled. She hadn't seen the girl come any closer.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked after regaining her composure.

"Can you teach Rin that song?"

"Now?"

"Yes! So Rin can sing it later!"

"Uh, ok" Kagome said, slightly surprised that the little girl was comfortable enough around a fight to take her attention completely off of it.

Kagome then repeated the song line after line a couple of times so Rin could memorize it.

After a few minutes, Rin had it down. Kagome looked up to see the brothers still at it, and getting tired of it all, she yelled "Sit!"

Inuyasha was plunged to the ground. Sesshomaru stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Inuyasha, how can you expect to beat this Sesshomaru when you cannot even defeat a simple spell?"

All the hanyou could do was growl since he was still in the ground.

"Rin, we are leaving" the inuyoukai said as he sheathed his Tokijin and turned to go.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama" she called out before following him, Jaken and Ah-Un trailing behind.

At sunset, Sesshomaru stopped their trek so Rin could rest for the night. Rin ran off to go get some mushrooms and berries humming a song Sesshomaru noticed must be new, because he had never heard it before. Upon arriving back, Rin was now singing the song under her breath.

"My bologna has a first name, it's O-s-c-a-r"

Sesshomaru quirked and eyebrow.

"My bologna has a second name, it's M-a-y-e-r"

The taiyoukai's other eyebrow went up.

"Oh, I love to eat it everyday, and if you ask me why I'll say, 'cause Oscar Mayer has a way with b-o-l-o-g-n-a"

His eye brows were threatening to disappear into his hairline.

"Be quiet, you baka girl! I'm trying to sleep" squawked Jaken, even though it was barely past dusk. Rin was facing away from Jaken and towards Sesshomaru. Jaken missed the smirk that came to her face, but Sesshomaru didn't. Rin started the song up again, only this time a little louder.

"My bologna has a first name. It's O-s-c-a-r!"

Jaken just grumbled while Sesshomaru watched on slightly amused and waiting to see how long Jaken would go before he cracked.

"My bologna has a second name, it's M-a-y-e-r!"

Jaken turned to give Rin a cold glare, but she still had her back to him, so the toad turned back around and covered his ears.

"Oh, I love to eat if every day, and if you ask me why I'll say, cause Oscar Mayer had a way with b-o-l-o-g-n-a!"

Jaken was now rocking back and forth, saying, "lalalala" trying to drown out Rin. Rin, seeing this started singing even louder.

"My bologna has a first name! It's O-s-c-a-r!"

Jaken was grumbling pretty loudly now.

"My bologna has a second name! It's M-a-y-e-r!"

The toad was coming close to losing his nerve, Sesshomaru observed.

"OH! I love to eat it everyday, and if you ask me why I'll say, cause Oscar Mayer had a way!" Rin stopped. Jaken finally thought he would have peace, but he had no such luck. Sesshomaru watched with fascination as Rin tiptoed up behind Jaken and bent down so she was leaning right over him, and yelled at the top of her lungs,

"WITH B-O-L-O-G-N-A!"

Jaken jumped up squawking.

"I can't take it anymore!" he yelled before picking up a nearby rock the size of his head and promptly smacking himself right on the top of his cranium. The toad youkai fell back down, unconscious. Rin was giggling madly and turned to see Sesshomaru sitting there with a small smile on his face before he released a small, almost nonexisted laugh, but it was loud enough for Rin to hear. That just made her already huge smile grow even bigger and she laughed herself into exhaustion. Sesshomaru watched her sleep for a little bit before settling down into a light sleep himself.

A/N: Yay! Finally done! This song has been stuck in my head for SO LONG it was driving me crazy, so I decided to let it drive someone else crazy instead. Now go review!


End file.
